When the World is at Ends
by ArchAngels
Summary: Leon is an outcasted, bullied gay, 16 year old teen. but what happens when he disovers he is a mutant?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Leon, and i want to show you my world, from beginning to end. you might say i started out pretty easy, middle class family, got whatever i wanted. but i wasnt, what you called normal.

2 years before i discovered who i was, mutants started appearing, and it was chaos at times, and good for order at times. now the government hired mutant hunters, and made robots to eliminate mutants.

It was my freshman year; outcast, shy, emo kid? that was me. i didnt enjoy social activities like everyone else, id have rather out on my music loud and avoid everyone.

I was bullied my whole life, and that caused alot of who i am, and because of abuse as a kid, not really physical, but verbal abuse.

On one fateful day; the jock that bullied me my whole life so far, Tyler, shoved me into the bathroom, and told me to give up my lunch money.

" i want all the lunch money you have freak." Tyler said. his gang of jocks always sided with him. my lucky break was came in and made them leave me alone "thanks ." i said. "Hmmph" was is response.

my only friends Micah and John saw my anger in my eyes. i was fed up with all that i had gone through. i felt a spark deep in my brain; but didn't react to it.

class had started and i had class with john. "don't let your anger boil over, people are asses, just ignore it, and it will be ok." John said. i sat down, and got ready for another boring lecture, but i heard, something. it was a whisper, but, it was loud enough for me to know it was my teachers voice!

how could i here what he is saying? "i hate this class, they are wild, and dont listen, my only good kids don't even talk"

i was freaking out, i cant possible here what he is thinking! can i?

after class, i decided to not tell anyone, mutant abilities? that could go bad.

i went home freaking out, and completely confused. i avoided my family and went to bed early.

that night the voices got louder and i coudnt control it anymore, i let out a blood curdling scream. my mom and dad ran in. "whats wrong honey? calm down." my mom and dad said. "it was a nightmare. im fine, i promise." The voices were so loud,i didnt know how to quite it. i tried anything; earbuds, pills, ice on my head, it wasnt working! then i put in music, it worked.

i went to school and refused to take out my music, without it, i was afraid something would happen.

John leaned over in class and gave me a note. it read

"Tyler is looking for you. Keep your head down and hide away, this time, since he didn't get his money, he might try to hurt you. i don't want you hurt, because, well, ummm, i love you..."

John loves me? wow, i, i don't know what to say to that, i mean i am gay, i also didn't expect this. ill talk to him later about it, right now i need to hide my face and stay away.

later, after class i was on my way to lunch hall, when Tyler found me and i barely understood what he said. " you might have avoided me earlier, but that doesnt mean your out of the clear, now youll see my true side" he said. All of a sudden, i felt intense heat around me, and his hands caught on fire! Tyler is a mutant? this had gotten dangerous.

Tyler launched a ball of fire at me, i expected it to hit me. but it didn't. i opened my eyes, and saw that a barrier of ice was right in front of me! i was completely shocked and apparently so was Tyler, i though another mutant did it, when i realized it was me. two mutant abilities, wow. "another mutant in this school? well allow me to make it one!" tyler said while forming a ball of fire. this time though, instead of me using an ice, john jumped out in front, and made a rock shield!. John looked back and winked. Tyler's fire flew off the sides, and knocked out my headphones. i screamed a blood curdling scream that knocked out both John and Tyler.

My world was sleeping away, i was falling into a world of black. as i slept away, i saw a girl with bright red hair walk up, a man with a visor, and a man in a wheelchair come up.

hey guys this is my first story, i promise the writing will be better as time goes on, just getting my foot down and getting a position in the writing. tell me what you all think. thanks!


	2. Chapter 2- Scott, the institute

Black, all I see is black. I don't know anything. I open my eyes and discover I am sitting by an ocean. But why is there no noise? As i contemplate this; i see the red-haired lady appear. "Hello Leon, my name is Jean. And welcome to the Astral Plains" she said. "what is the Astral Plains? and why am i here? also, why is there no noise?" was my response.

She walked over, sat down, and looked at the ocean. " the Astral Plain is an area where only psychics can go. Your alive, don't worry, your just asleep. and there is no sound because everything here you creat with your imagination. you enjoy silence, so its silent here" I was awestruck. But a Question bugged me. " so your saying I'm a physic?" Her response was " no, your a mutant, born of 2 abilities, one being telekinesis, the other being cryogenics or ice. The extent of your abilities will be evaluated, of course, if your willing."

"what do you mean by if I'm willing?" She turned, looked at me, and smiled " Prof.X, the leader of all of us at the institute, evaluates each mutants DNA to decide what powers they have, and then we evaluate your physically strength. Both test deem you as either a low level mutant or a X-men mutant. if your low level, you'll stay at the institute to learn and to study how yo control your powers. If your X-men mutant, you will go through training, and get a disguise. All of this is of course if your willing. Your welcome to leave anytime. and its your choice to use your powers for good or for evil."

this was all amazing, wielding two powers, and also given a pretty good offer. " I would like to be evaluated Jean"

she responded with "great! your friend John agreed also, but Tyler is a little resilient. now, you need to wake up. were at the mansion. oh! but first, i know your gay, dont worry, everyone here is accepting and loving. you might want to know there are two guys who find you attractive, and one is carrying you in. Im close friends with that one. All i ask if you fall fir him, don't hurt him, he might be a little strict, but he is really sweet."

I blushed like crazy and was ready to wake up " i will Jean, don't worry, and thanks for this talk, it was good motivation"

I opened my eyes, waking from my sleep, and saw at first, a guy with a visor. But as my vision cleared, i noticed that he was muscular, and had a beautiful face structure, i had fallen for him, and apparently John noticed; because when i looked back, he looked hurt.

"hey Scott? I'm awake, you can let me down." He looked down and blushed.

we walked into the door, and Jean spoke. "welcome Leon, John, and Tyler. today you will be evaluated on your level of ability."

Then all of a sudden, an explosion happened. we turned around, while Jean, Scott, and a couple other mutants jumped in front of us. in front of us was a squad of people who marched, jean said "this is an enemy group of mutants, called the brotherhood." One of them made the ground shake and the fight was on...

hey guys I've decided ill update 2 chapters a week, and maybe next week will do two stories a week. thanks for the reviews, one wasn't the nicest but its still good motivation, i promise ill do better at writing. a little bonus also, after this story has ended im starting a new story called " The Rebirth of the X"


End file.
